Songbird
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: She wanted to be happy for Hino. He finally got himself a girlfriend. She wanted to be happy. But for some reason, she wasn't. This is for fanofthisfiction's Winter 2019 Show Me the Love Challenge.


**(A/N: Here's another fem-Naruto/male-Hinata one-shot. Since my last genderbent Naruto/Hinata went pretty decent, I've decided to make another fem-Naruto/male-Hinata one-shot. Got to make fem-Naruto/male-Hinata a thing! This is for fanofthisfiction's Show Me the Love challenge of Winter 2019. The picture you see of Naruko's expression of surprise, shock, and heartbreak was what inspired me to write this. It's funny how a simple photo could inspire someone to write. Anyway, here we go! Enjoy! I don't own Naruto!)**

* * *

Songbird

" _I love you, Naruko."_

Those are the words he said to her. One of the last few words that he left his lips right before he entered a battle of the death with the Akatsuki pseudo leader, Pain, and nearly got himself killed trying to protect her.

The blonde haired girl twisted around on her bed, unable to sleep. Hino's anguish, desperate confession plaguing her mind. She never really gave him an answer to his confession. In fact, she's been actively avoiding it because she honestly didn't know how to answer him.

Naruko didn't even understand her own feelings towards the young man. Sure, he was a great guy. Kind, strong, and loyal. But she wasn't sure how to felt towards him romantically or if she even felt anything besides companionship.

Of course, she was incredibly grateful for everything he's done for her throughout the years. Helping her regain her confidence before facing Neji in the Chunin Exams, protecting her from Pain, and even snapping her out of her funk when Obito tried to mentally destroy her.

But why was the blonde haired woman's heart thumping against her chest the more she reminiscent fondly over these events?

Naruko shook her head. She couldn't twist gratitude into something she _wants_ to believe. Besides, Hino's confession was years ago. He's more than likely over it by now. He'll realize he's too good for her and find another woman more worthy of his love and devotion.

Naruko honestly didn't know why she was thinking about these thoughts lately. Maybe seeing her friends grow up and finding their own significant other has something to do with it.

The sun was starting to shine through her bedroom window. Sigh. Looks like it's time to get ready for the mission Kakashi-sensei signed for her. Maybe a week away from the village would help her forget her senseless endeavors.

* * *

Naruko was greeted by many fanboys as soon she stepped out of her apartment. Frankly, she didn't actually mind the fanboys. In fact, she quite welcomed all the attention and loved every moment of it. It was something that she craved for long time due to years of isolation. She desperately strived to become Hokage just so she could get noticed by the villagers.

However, now, the young Uzumaki couldn't believe she was going to say this, but it was becoming frightfully exhausting. Everywhere she went, fans followed her, asking her random, and sometimes, unnecessary questions, shoving her with a variety of gifts, some useful and some...not so much. Honestly, the ones she doesn't need, she gives away to some orphanage. If she's not going to use them, might as well give to someone who would appreciate the thoughtless gesture.

Now, Naruko knows why Sasuke was damn grumpy all the time in the past. Dealing with overzealous, erratic, and eccentric fans could be _extremely_ exhausting after a while. She used to hate Sasuke for acting like such a pompous ass because of all the fangirls praising and worshiping the ground he walks on, as if he was some sort of divine entity. But now she knows _why_ Sasuke acts like such an ass.

Having girls eyeing him and trying to win his affection as if he was some sort of prize or trophy to be hung on the wall was...highly irritating and infuriatingly insensitive.

They didn't care about him. They only cared about his fame and clan name. They didn't know about the pain he was going there, the resentment eating up inside him.

Naruko couldn't believe how childish she was back then, feeling jealous over Sasuke getting the attention she _wasn't_. Now, she was glad she wasn't given such false reassurance, disdainful looks of pity, bitter lies, and distastefully hungry and eerily infatuated gazes of rapid dogs finding their prized bone. She shivered in disgust at the _mere_ thought.

Yep! She was a naive, childish fool back then.

She giggled at the thought. It's funny how a person could just think back and laugh at how stupid, naive, and foolish they used to be.

Naruko continued to chuckle to herself until she saw something catch her sky blue eyes. When she spotted Hino, she quickly ducked out of the way, hiding herself.

No! She wasn't ready to confront him yet. What if he confesses to her again? What if he asks or expects to finally receive an answer to his first confession?

What was she supposed to say? How does she respond?

Then something...unexpected catches her eye. Hino wasn't alone. There was someone with him.

It was...a girl. A young, beautiful brunette. Hino seemed like he was having a good time, too. He was laughing and smiling at the girl, happily chatting about who knows what. Was Hino...on a date?

Naruko, realizing the pair was slowly approaching in her direction, attempted to hide herself by squeezing into an alleyway. She stayed as still as she could, holding her breath in, trying not to make a sound.

When the two passed by her hiding place, the blonde Uzumaki let out a breath of relief. She slowly popped out of the alleyway to see the couple enter a small diner.

She wanted to be happy for Hino. He finally got himself a girlfriend. She wanted to be happy.

But for some reason, she wasn't.

* * *

"Thank you for taking me out to dinner, Hino!" the brunette beamed, a tiny smile on her face and her cheeks tainted a light pink color on her usual fair skin.

Hino smiled, gently at the girl. "I had a good time with you, too, Aiko."

Aiko Yuzo was a beautiful long, brown haired girl with smooth, fair skin. She had round, green eyes behind black, rimmed glasses. Her round face were covered with tiny freckles.

She wore a sleeveless green vest with yellow around the hems, a blue, long sleeved undershirt, a pair of long, black pants, and black ninja sandals.

Aiko was a girl Hino met about a year after Naruko left for her training trip with Master Jiraiya. She was a graduate that came after them. She was a kunoichi born from a civilian family. Her father was a carpenter and her mother worked in a tailor. They were thoroughly against their only daughter becoming a shinobi. They didn't want to lose her to the harshness of war.

However, Aiko was steadfast in becoming a kunoichi. She wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. She was stubborn that way. Though, her days at the Academy weren't as easy as she thought it would be. She was good at the lectures and book work, but when it came to the practical and physical activities, Aiko lagged behind, especially behind clan born kids. She graduated at average, at best. It wasn't what she was hoping for, but she was now a kunoichi, nonetheless. So, she wasn't complaining. She just needed to focus on becoming a great kunoichi.

Hino could admit that Aiko was a pretty, sweet, and charming, young girl. She was a great friend to hang out with.

"Hino?"

The young, blue haired man tilted down towards the girl. Her cheeks tinted a slight pink color as she nervously bit her bottom lip, hands clasped behind her back.

"Hino, are you available next Saturday?" Aiko asked, shyly.

Hino rose an eyebrow of confusion, wondering why she was so nervous all of a sudden. He rubbed the back of his head. "Well… I don't think so…"

Aiko immediately beamed at this, a bright smile on her face. "Great! I know a cafe that makes the best cheesecake you could ever ask for!"

The brown haired woman jogged down the street, happily, not even waiting for a reply.

Hino scratched the side of his head. What was that about?

* * *

"So, Hino was on a date?"

Naruko paused in munching her bowl of ramen. Blue eyes glanced over to her pink haired friend.

"Yeah," she answered. "He was with this pretty brunette. I saw them enter a nearby diner. I didn't want to bother them." She pondered this for a moment, a small smile on her face. "I didn't know Hino had a girlfriend. I was quite surprised."

"And you weren't concerned, Naruko?" Sakura inquired with a raised pink brow.

The blonde Uzumaki tilted her head in confusion, wondering what her friend meant by that. Why would she be concerned? She was surprised, yes, but that's mainly because she did not know Hino was dating someone.

"No, Naruko drawled out, making her confusion known. "Why should I? As long as Hino's happy, I'm happy. After all, he's a dear friend, I want him to be happy!"

Sakura sighed in exasperation. She pushed her empty ramen bowl aside. "Anyway, I have an early shift tomorrow, so I better get going." The pink haired kunoichi swung her feet off the stool. "See ya, Naruko." She waved goodbye to her teammate, receiving an enthusiastic wave back.

As soon as her pink haired friend disappeared into the night, Naruko quickly and happily ordered another bowl of miso ramen.

As Teuchi graciously went to prepare, the blonde woman couldn't hide the frown on her face any longer. She would not admit, but Sakura's question about her relationship with Hino was like a slap to the face.

Naruko really and genuinely wanted Hino to be happy and she was delighted he found himself a girlfriend. An uneasy feeling tickled inside her stomach like an acidic aftertaste.

For a split second, she just thought…

She just thought…

Hino was in love with her.

* * *

Hino didn't know what to expect when Aiko invited him out to lunch. He had a D rank mission earlier this morning, but he managed to finish it in time to take a shower and get changed into a blue t-shirt and jeans before meeting up with her.

"Oh, Hino!" Aiko beamed when she spotted him. She was wearing smooth yellow blouse and a black, pencil skirt. The whole outfit fit her quite nicely, showing off her creamy legs.

She waved at him, joyfully. "Good afternoon, Hino!"

The blue haired smiled back, greeting the young brown haired girl. "Good afternoon, Aiko. Sorry. I hope I did not keep you waiting."

"No, not at all!" she responded, happily. She reached for his hand, eagerly pulling him inside the small cafe.

When they entered, the cafe was rather small and roomy. It had a welcoming, warm, and homey atmosphere to it.

"Welcome!" a short, blonde haired waitress greeted them as they entered the establishment.

Hino gave a short bow in return, greeting her, politely before Aiko dragged him off to a nearby table.

"I'm really happy you came, Hino!" Aiko spoke with a deep red blush on her face. "I always wanted to…" She trailed off for a minute. "So, anyway, go ahead and pick anything you want. I would suggest the cheesecake or maybe an apple tart." she smiled.

Hino noticed that she seemed happier and giddier than usual. Almost like she was bursting with excitement. He wondered if something good happened to her recently.

They ordered their meal chatted about their day. Everything flooded so naturally between. Their voices were filled with joy and laughter as they discussed the happenings around them.

A waitress came with their meal. A cheesecake for Aiko and an apple tart for Hino. They both thanked her as she left.

Hino told her about the mission he had today. He told her how his teammate, Kiba Inuzuka, got to excited, saying his mom wanted to teach him a new technique, so they finished their delivery mission in record time.

Aiko lightly giggled as she listened to Hino's story. She loved to hearing his voice and seeing his boyish, cute smiles. Hino was the one who inspired her to get stronger. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be where she was today. She wanted to show her appreciation.

"Ko? Aiko?"

Aiko almost jumped, completely startled.

Hino was staring at her with worried filled eyes. "Are you alright, Aiko? You kind of spaced out there."

Aiko could feel her face heat up. "Yeah, sorry. I was deep in thought."

The blue haired just stared at her a bit, checking her over before finally accepting her answer. "Okay then." He smiled at her, causing her face to redden as her green eyes shyly looked away.

They both finished up their meal and left the cafe.

They walked silently side by side, enjoying the cool, evening breeze.

"Thank for going out with me, Hino," Aiko announced, happily, a dark blush on her face.

"I should be thanking you for inviting me, Aiko," Hino replied, smiling. "I had a really good time."

"That's good."

Aiko shifted, awkwardly on her feet. It was now or never. But she was so nervous.

"Hino…" The brown haired girl inched towards him. She reached her arm out, gripping his shirt. He didn't have to time to reply or ask what's wrong before she pulled him down for a kiss.

* * *

Naruko skipped along the rooftops, humming a tone herself. She had just arrived from a week long escort mission. That mission was too easy. What were mere bandits going to do to her, she laughed, boisterously.

The blonde woman landed down onto the ground, her apartment close by. All she wanted to do was take a bath then go to sleep.

However, what she didn't expect was to see a scene upon her arrival. A scene that would that would smack her across her face. A scene that would gnaw at the pit of stomach. A scene so unforgettable that it would be forever sketched into the front of her mind.

Hino was kissing that brown haired girl she saw him with the other day. So… He really has moved on.

Naruko could feel a ping inside her drop as she stood there, rooted to the ground. She just watched, unable to look away, wondering how many times have they kissed before. Finally, the sight becoming too unbearable and sprinted away.

Naruko couldn't sleep that night. The image of Hino and that girl kissing flashing before eyes. She felt numb. She felt paralyzed. She felt hollow. She felt so empty. She felt as if she was having an out of body experience, watching her own body mindless walk around as it got ready to sleep.

What was she supposed to feel? She thought she'd be happy for Hino. She was proud of him. Honestly, she really was. He deserves happiness. After all, he's such a great guy. Kind and caring. Strong, too.

Any girl would be lucky to have him.

Any girl who see how wonderful he is.

Any girl...would be a better choice than her.

* * *

In the morning, nothing had changed. Naruko still felt that dull ache in her heart as she routinely. She had a mission with Sakura today, so she had to keep her feelings in check. She had already convinced herself last night that she was just shocked and surprised is all. Why wouldn't he be kissing his girlfriend? She felt stupid for not even considering and catching him at a bad time. Hino has a girlfriend. She would get used to them getting mushy...and...and...romantic like that.

But still…

The blonde Uzumaki dragged her feet across the street, feeling incredibly sluggish today.

Where did that leave her?

Where did that leave her?

" _I don't think you're a failure. Sure, you make mistakes, but you never let that stop you. You always try your very best. That's why I think you're a proud failure!"_

" _You're smile is what helped saved me. You made me into the man I am today. That's why I'm not afraid of dying for you. I love you, Naruko!"_

" _Don't let Neji's death be in vain! Remember what he said, Naruko! You have more than one life inside you. I would always beside you, Naruko. And I don't go back on my word."_

Naruko found herself in Team Seven's old training ground. Her feet must have unconsciously dragged her here. Memories of Hino kept flooding in her mind like a gushing tornado. Each one moving one after another, flashing inside her mind in rapid succession. She felt something crack inside, her heart shattering into pieces.

The blonde woman felt something inside her burst as the realization that she was too late hit her full force. That she was a complete and total idiot.

Hino was gone, and she could never have him back.

* * *

Sakura was in foul mood when she went to search for Naruko. They were supposed to be meeting with Kakashi-sensei over an hour ago. What could be taking her so long?

She spotted her blonde haired teammate, just standing there in the open training field. She landed beside her, ready to give a lecture and a piece of her mind. But all thoughts and words died down when she noticed the state she was in.

The pink haired kunoichi had never seen anyone look so heartbroken, so utterly defeated and miserable. It looked like she wanted to cry, that Naruko wanted to breakdown into a sobbing wreck, but she was desperately trying not to, trying and failing to keep in her tears in. Though, ultimately, a tear or two of anguished filled misery gliding down the sides of her.

And Sakura knew that it was serious. Naruko rarely cries. And when she does, it must mean she was in a lot of emotional pain. Something happened that deeply wounded her, that, fundamentally, destroyed her.

Sakura gently pulled the unmoving blonde woman into a hug. She soothingly petted her hair, whispering words of comfort and reassurance.

That seemed to do the trick as Naruko burst into tears, clinging onto Sakura as if her life depended it on, mumbling Hino repeatedly into her shirt.

The pinklette instantly knew what was wrong. Her female teammate was suffering from a broken heart.

"You finally figured it out, idiot."

* * *

"So, you saw them kissing?" Sakura reiterated, trying to some up everything Naruko told her.

"Yeah…," Naruko mumbled, voice numb and defeated. "I just… I just never felt so stupid. If only I…" She bit her trembling lips, trailing off. She was just really glad to she had someone to talk to. She really needed this. She needed someone would listen to her vent out her woes.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Naruko," Sakura soothed her, gently. "It's easy to overlook things, even your own feelings. But it'll get better eventually. You'll find someone else."

She gently patted the female Uzumaki's head. "Come on. Kakashi-sensei's waiting for us."

* * *

Talking to Sakura the other day really helped Naruko a lot. It helped her to clear her head. She couldn't avoid Hino or this situation any longer, which was why she was standing right in front of him this very minute.

Naruko clenched her fist at her side, trying to keep her emotions in check. She was the one who called him out here. She needed to tell him. She needed to get this off her chest. But, even so, her throat was clogged and her mouth was so dry she couldn't speak.

Ever since that moment, the moment she saw her heart shatter in front of her, Naruko didn't know how to face Hino without breaking down into anguished, heart wrenching tears.

She tried to let out a smooth chuckle while rubbing the back of her, but it came off as a dry laugh.

Hino furrowed his eyebrows in concern. He could instantly tell something was wrong.

"I see you found yourself a girlfriend," was the first thing that slipped out of her mouth. She tried to sound happy for him. She really did, no matter how awkward and hurt it made her feel the moment that confirmation left her mouth. But she held her pain in. She was good at that. She was here to wish Hino good luck with his relationship. Her feelings shouldn't matter.

The blue haired man was clearly confused. Girlfriend? What girlfriend? Then his milky eyes widened, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. Did Naruko catch Aiko kissing him? Is that why she was avoiding him this past week? Is that why her smiles seemed forced despite the deep seated pain in her blue eyes?

Hino felt his heart twist. He didn't mean to hurt her. He would never want to hurt Naruko. He loves her too much to cause her that kind of pain.

He needed to clear up this misunderstanding, but before he could do it, Naruko cut him.

"It's alright, I get it." She tried to smile, but even she knew it felt forced. "You finally found a woman who could make you happy. I wouldn't been able to do that. I'm not pretty or smart or girly. I don't know how to act like a proper lady or even how to raise a family. You are the nicest, kindest, and most reliable guy I have ever known. Anyone girl would be lucky to have you. You deserve a woman who is better than me. Someone who isn't loud, brash, and too damn stubborn for her own good. I can't believe an amazing guy like you would even notice someone like me in the first place. But you deserve better. I could never make you happy, Hino. I'm just… I'm just… I'm glad you chose someone better. Someone more worthy of your love. Sorry, I'm rambling on.

She laughed, sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head, trying hard to cover up her pain.

"Look, what I'm saying is, I love you, Hino."

Hino's eyes grew impossibly wide. Did Naruko not realize what she just said to him, what she unconsciously just confessed out loud?

"I just want you to be happy, and I would be supporting you and your new relationship."

Just don't do it in front of her, she wanted to add, sad, bitterly, and regretfully. Don't remind her of what she lost. Don't remind her on what she took for granted. Don't remind of her foolish mistake. Don't remind her of her stupidity. Don't remind her of the day she felt her whole world fell apart. Just don't...don't do it in front of her is all she's asking.

"So, I guess...I'll see you later," Naruko said, awkwardly. She had to get away. She had to get away because she didn't think she could hold her tears back any longer.

She didn't want for a reply as she took off.

* * *

Naruko ran and ran until her legs burned with exhausted. She collapsed onto a nearby bench. Hot, anguished tears trickled down the side of her cheeks in one or two droplets before the dam burst open into tiny rivers of . She clenched her arms, tightly, head held down in defeat as she cried her eyes out, not stopping the heartrending wails that were escaping her lips.

Stupid! She was so stupid! Why couldn't she see what was in front of her? Why couldn't she understand her own feelings sooner? Was she expecting Hino to wait forever for her?

The blonde Uzumaki had always been a failure. At the Academy, in her genin days, and now even at love. If only she… If only she...knew how painful it was having her heart ripped out, she would have avoided this. She would confessed how much Hino meant to her. How foolish she was not to return his affections.

"I really am an idiot!" she berated herself with so much gut wrenching pain and agonizing sadness.

"Naruko?"

Blue eyes widened in surprise before glancing up to see Hino staring down on her. The expression on his face was the most heartbreaking and guilt ridden she had ever seen.

How long has he been there? Why didn't she notice him sooner? Was she too busy wallowing in her own self pity and self loathing to sense his presence looming over her?

The female Uzumaki bit her bottom lip in shame. How pathetic she must have looked. She was supposed to send him off with a fond farewell. She wasn't supposed to breakdown like this, not in front of Hino. It would detriment every word she said to him earlier about how happy she is for him.

"I'll… I'll leave now. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to see me like this." Naruko sniffled, quickly wiping her face, and getting up to leave. She just needed time to be alone.

Hino grabbed her wrist, surprising her and stopping her in her tracks. He didn't say anything, but the desperate look in his eyes said it all. He gestured for her to sit back down, which she nonverbally complied, afraid of how chocked up her voice would sound if she did.

A moment of awkward silence passed between, neither of daring to make the first move until finally Hino spoke.

"Naruko, Aiko and I…" he began, somewhat hesitantly. Naruko bit her lip even tighter to keep herself from sobbing, not ready to hear him say the words. To hear him confirm that he and that girl are dating. That his heart belongs to someone else. That she had her chance and she blew it.

"We are not dating," he finished.

The blonde Uzumaki's eyes widened, wondering if she had heard him right.

"Aiko and I aren't dating," Hino repeated, more firmly. "She kissed me. I don't feel anything for her. She is just a good friend. You ran off before I could tell you my side."

Naruko had never felt so stupid. All this time she had misunderstood Hino's relationship Aiko. She was beating herself up over her heartache and pain because of her insecurities.

She suddenly felt Hino's warm hands holding her face towards his, a gentle, tender expression on his features.

"Say it again," he uttered, his voice so soft, so full of warmth that it made her heart flutter.

Her blonde brow furrowed downwards slightly, not knowing what he meant.

"Say it again," he repeated, more strongly, more tenderly, holding her face even closer to his that she could feel the warmth of his breath.

"I love you, Hino." Those words slipped out before she could stop it. Just looking into Hino's warm, soft, and gentle eyes, she felt her heart skip a beat. She was unable to think clearly as she was taken under his hypnotic control.

Next, her heart burst out of her chest when she felt his soft lips pressed against hers ever so gently. Her clear blue eyes were wide as saucers, her mind blown. The butterflies in her stomach were soaring, and she felt her nerves crackle like fireworks.

Just as quickly the kiss started, it had ended as Hino pulled away, slowly. Naruko's lips still felt tingling from the sensation as a scarlet red blush adorned her cheeks.

Hino smiled, softly at her, wiping away the stray tear she didn't know she shed with his thumb.. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say those three words, Naruko. I only have eyes for you and only you," he stated, his tone bursting with affection, devotion, and happiness. "I love you, too, Naruko."

He leaned in for another kiss, and this time she was ready as their lips locked into another tender, loving and passionate kiss.

* * *

 **(A/N: Well, that's it! Wow! This is my longest oneshot ever! But I feel like I left some things out. I'm sorry, I'm so fucking tired and I was rushing the hell out of this. But I keep checking it over and over, and I feel like it's good enough. I don't understand exactly what I'm missing. I'm just assuming it's my tired mind messing with me.**

 **I'm sorry if the quality of this story was lacking. I tried rush it into completion to meet the deadline of the challenge, which was today. I do plan to go back sometime and revamp this oneshot. Add some scenes, expand on others, etc. For now, just endure this, okay?**

 **Nothing much else to say, except leave any comments, thoughts, or questions in a review, and thanks for reading!)**


End file.
